Angel the Vampire Slayer
by misty1986
Summary: Bella and Edward didn’t name their daughter Renesmee… They named her Elizabeth, Buffy for short. This is an AU from BTVS. Buffy isn’t the slayer, she’s a half vampire. And the title should tell you the rest. Bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Angel the Vampire Slayer**

**Prologue **

Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight

This is post Eclipse. From BTVS and Angel I have just used characters and plot line for the basic BTVS. That's all.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy... They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…

Summary: Bella and Edward didn't name their daughter Renesmee… They named her Elizabeth, Buffy for short. This is an AU from BTVS. Buffy isn't the slayer, she's a half vampire. And the title should tell you the rest. Bad at summaries!

_So there's no misunderstanding…_

Buffy is able to sleep, eat, not sparkle in sunlight, have fast reflexes, sharp hearing and super strength. The only thing she that makes her different from the full vampire is that she craves blood and lives forever.

Angel has all the qualities the Slayer has.

_More is explained as the story unfolds._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"I have good news sir."

"Well come on… Out with it."

"I found the one."

"What? Where? incredible."

"It was hard... But I found the one."

"I almost gave up hope. So? Where?"

"In America. In a town called Forks. It turns out that the thing doesn't even know its own capability. I heard it walks around thinking its cursed."

"Amazing. What great power… And to think its been wasted all these years."

"Shall I go and tell your brothers?"

"No… no… There's no need. I would quite like it if we kept this between you and me… For now. Just so we know exactly what to do about this situation."

"Yes sir. Of course. You have my silence in this matter."

"Good. I would like you to keep me posted. I want to know more. I want to know it's weakness, I strengths and most of all its powers. Keep close and keep me informed."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and one more thing… The Cullen's reside in that area too. Keep away from them otherwise they'll know what's going on."

"As you wish…"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Buffy! Are you up?"

"Yes mum!" Buffy ran out her room dressed in a short, pastel pink, summer dress. She was the only member of her family that had tanned skin which she loved showing off. She ran down the hall way and down the large stair case.

"Finally! I thought you'd be up there all day. You've had two months to prepare for today."

"Yes, I know, I know… But no matter how long I have to prepare for this, it's still not enough." Buffy chimed as she ran to the kitchen.

"Morning Gran." Buffy hugged her gran before walking to the fridge and taking out her favorite cold drink.

"Buffy… No time for breakfast. We're already late."

"Ok.. Ok.. Chill." Buffy waved good bye to her gran and walked towards the front door. "Oh, where's granddad?"

"He had to leave early for work. Some emergency."

"Oh… OK."

"You ready?"

"Yes mum."

"Ok… Here's some money, just in case you need it. Here's your cell phone, call us in an emergency. And… well… That's it. Good luck."

"Thanks mum. But I don't need luck. I'm probably the only student attending school with her parents as her class mates."

Bella showed a slight smile at her daughter before rushing out the door to get inside the car. Buffy gulped down the cold glass of blood before putting the glass down on the front, flower vase table. She wiped her mouth clean and looked in the mirror. "This is it. My first day at Forks High School." Buffy smiled to herself before leaving her home.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**I really hope you all like this new story I'm working on. I haven't forgotten the other two I haven't completed but I had this idea in my mind for ages and thought I'll write it down. Please read and review…. That's the only way I know what to add for the next chapters… Thanks!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Angel the Vampire Slayer

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**This is post Eclipse. From BTVS and Angel I have just used characters and plot line for the basic BTVS. That's all.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy... They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

**Summary: Bella and Edward didn't name their daughter Renesmee… They named her Elizabeth, Buffy for short. This is an AU from BTVS. Buffy isn't the slayer, she's a half vampire. And the title should tell you the rest. Bad at summaries! **

**So there's no misunderstanding…**

**Buffy is able to sleep, eat, not sparkle in sunlight, have fast reflexes, sharp hearing and super strength. The only thing she that makes her different from the full vampire is that she craves blood and lives forever. **

**Angel has all the qualities the Slayer has. **

**More is explained as the story unfolds. **

* * *

"Ok, so remember. Your timetable is going to change after today. So there's no need to revise it. Your dad's doing his best to get you into different lessons to the ones we're in. Just like **you** requested." Bella told Buffy as she drove her new black Volvo. Edward had insisted to buy her a better car but she preferred this one as it blended in well with the town.

"Yes, I know mum." Buffy said casually as she looked out the window.

"And don't call me mum. Start calling me Bella from now on." Bella said.

"I hate this." Buffy muttered back.

"I know you do honey but it's the only way for you to have a life of your own." Bella said solemnly.

"You know how embarrassing it is for me? I'm the only girl in this world who has to attend school with her parents and aunts and uncles as her class mates. It's the biggest ick-factor." Buffy exclaimed as she scrunched up her school back pack.

"It's hard on all of us… But it's the only way." Bella replied.

"There's always something. I'm seven years old! I look like a seventeen years old girl, I have parents who are vampires, I have powers which are pretty much useless as I wouldn't want to touch people to show them how I feel… And the worse thing about all this is… I don't have any friends."

"You have us, Buff."

"Family members aren't friends. I need proper friends… someone who I can share secrets with, have sleep over's with, someone I call every night to chat about boys, school, teachers, even homework! I may be seven years old but I've grown into my teenage self." Buffy pouted as she threw out her angry words to her mum.

"Sweetie… It's only two more years. Then you're off to college. Edward promised that you can attend college by yourself." Bella knew that Edward made a hollow promise and that after two years he was going to change Buffy's path. Edward was overly protective of Buffy and he didn't want her to leave her family at any cost. Hence why for the third time, him and his family came back to Forks to re-start high school.

Buffy stayed quite during the rest of the car ride to school. Bella tried to cheer her up by telling her stories about her old school friends but Buffy hardly paid attention.

* * *

Bella and Buffy arrived at Forks High School just after the last morning bell rang. Buffy looked around the buildings. Even though the town had reconstructed most of its buildings, the school remained the same and so did the weather. It was mid September and the grey clouds bore over the town. Buffy looked at the sky then back at herself. _I'm going to live out my nightmares_, Buffy thought.

"Ready?" Bella asked Buffy as she locked the car and went to stand next to Buffy.

"Nope… But I'll go with you anyways." Buffy smiled slightly.

"Good… We have to go to the reception to get our timetable." Bella said as she made her way to the reception office.

"Mu… er… Bella… Do you still remember where it is?" Buffy asked annoyed how she had to address her mum now that was in school.

"Yeah. It's like riding a bike, once you get around it you never forget it." Bella replied.

"But you weren't here long… How can you still remember?" Buffy asked.

"No matter how much you hate your school… It's always a place you remember, even after thirty, fifty, hundreds years have gone by. I guess schools scar you in more ways than one." Bella tried to joke but could only let out a nervous laugh when she saw Buffy's eyes widen in shock. "I'm kidding, Buffy."

"I know… But for me, it's probably going to be true." Buffy pouted as she continued following Bella.

"Your aunts and uncles already got registered with your dad in the morning. We're all going to meet up in the cafeteria at lunch time. If you get lost finding it just call me or Edward, ok?" Bella said. Buffy and Bella stood outside the reception office and looked at each other.

"I won't get lost. Stop worrying mu… Bella." Buffy narrowed her eyes and frowned at her mum.

"It's going to take some time to get use to. But it won't be for long, I promise." Bella replied. Buffy nodded in response as she looked down at her shoes hating her life.

"One last thing to remember… Don't tell…"

"Anyone I'm a half-vampire." Buffy whispered. "I know, I know… You and dad have drilled it into me!"

Bella smiled at Buffy then turned to open the door.

* * *

"Where is she?" Edward asked Bella who sat next to him. Bella was half hour late to her English lesson. She beamed a smile when she saw her first lesson was with her husband and her sister-in-law/best friend Alice. Edward sat in the back row next with Bella next to him and Alice on the other side.

"She has Biology. She's not happy about it though." Bella whispered back to Edward, Alice tuned into the conversation and with the vampires excellent hearing they needn't bother speaking loudly.

"She'll be alright. She's a good kid, just a little down for obvious reason… But that's just because it's all new to her. She'll settle in and be back to the normal, perky Buffy we all love and know." Alice whispered back.

"I hope so." Bella replied.

"She'll be fine; you worry too much over her." Edward whispered as he wrote his answer on his notebook.

"I worry over her too much? You have her guarded 24/7." Bella whispered accusingly.

"No I don't. Not all the time." Edward replied without hesitation.

"I know Emmett and Jasper have been spying on her when she goes shopping and I also know you're listening into every mind in the school right now to know what she's doing and what people are thinking about her." Bella shot back.

"Bella, whatever gave you that idea?" Edward looked at Bella and showed her his half smile.

_Damn, she knows me too well,_ Edward thought.

_Damn, she knows you too well… That's so funny,_ Alice thought as she deeply smiled.

Bella let out her power, which let Edward hear her thoughts for a brief moment.

_Yes, I know you too well Edward_, Bella thought before she turned off her power and went back to blocking her thoughts from Edward.

Edward chuckled loudly at what he heard which made the English teacher and the students in the class turn to look at him.

* * *

Buffy ran to her Biology class, dragging her small school back pack with her. The receptionist, Miss Davidson, took her time getting Buffy's timetable together. Once Buffy found her class room she tried to settle herself by checking her mirror to see if her hair was right, putting on more lip gloss and then finally putting on her back pack over her left shoulder. Buffy had honey blond short curls that had great volume and hung nicely an inch after her shoulder. She ran her fingers down her hair hoping it didn't look too bad and then finally decided to enter the class room.

She knocked on the door and waited for a respond, when none came she decided to open the door and walk in. Inside the class room was filled with two seater tables. All the students looked up at Buffy, stopping their usual activity. Buffy smiled shyly at them all.

"Yes, can I help you?" The teacher near the white board asked.

"Er.. Yeah… I'm Buffy Cullen, the new student here." Buffy said quietly but loud enough for the teacher to hear her.

"Alright, yes. I heard you were coming today. You're very late. But never mind, I'm Miss Reed and I'll be your Biology teacher."

"Hi." That was all Buffy could say. The students in the class didn't stop looking at Buffy which made her more nervous than she has ever been before.

"You can take a seat next to Miss Rosenberg. Here are the notes for today… Just read through and answer as many questions as you can." Miss Reed passed over some sheets to Buffy who took them immediately and waited for other instructions. "You may take you seat now." Miss Reed turned around to continue with her work.

Buffy looked around the class of students who kept looking at her like she was a predator to them. Buffy located the only empty seat in the class. It was near the window on the second row. She walked towards it awkwardly, looking down and hoping not to trip over. Not that she would, but she kept having nightmares about how her mother was ungraceful before she got turned to a vampire.

Buffy finally seated herself in her assigned seat and put her bag down. She turned to see who the girl sitting next to her was. At first, Buffy noticed the red haired, pale skinned girl smiling sheepishly as Buffy. Once Buffy had seated herself down the class started to buzz with chatter and whispers. Miss Reed continued to write down an equation on the white board without notice of the chatter behind her.

"Hi… I'm Willow Rosenberg." The red head said.

"I'm Buffy Cullen." Buffy replied still unable to get rid of the red cheeks that had made their appearance once she walked into the class room.

Willow didn't talk much through out the lesson. Buffy assumed that it was out of politeness more than anything and was happy not to be asked questions as she found herself feeling worse than before.

* * *

"Hey, Will. Down here!" Xander shouted from his usual spot in the canteen. He waved frantically to Willow who stood awkwardly holding her tray in place.

"Xander, stop making a big scene, we always have lunch here." Willow said quietly as she walked over to Xander's table, which was practically empty.

"If I don't make a scene, then I'm not the Xander you know and love." Xander replied with a mouth full of burger. Willow giggled as she started forking her pasta plate. "So have you seen the new kids in school?"

"Er, I saw one, Buffy Cullen; she's in my biology class." Willow replied after she swallowed down her first pasta bite.

"I had two of them in my English class. I think they're called Edward and Emmett Cullen. They look like models from Iceland, all pale and sleep deprived."

"I wonder how many new students we're getting today." Willow said between bites.

"Oh… There are six new students in school today." Xander replied nonchalantly.

Willow raised her eye brow at Xander hoping he would continue, but when Xander didn't look like he was going to say anything more, Willow asked "How did you that? I thought you only met two of them?"

"I heard Cordelia talking loudly when I was coming here. They're foster kids of Dr and Mrs Cullen." Xander replied.

"Oh… Ok. It would be nice to meet them all." Willow replied as she forked more pasta into her mouth.

"You can meet them now if you want… They're right behind you." Xander replied as he looked over Willow's shoulder.

The Cullen's minus one family member were sitting in the far, hidden corner of the cafeteria. They had tray's full of food in front of them but neither of them ate as they were busy talking to themselves.

"Wow! They're hot! Are they models?" Willow said to Xander who shrugged. "I bet they're models. I didn't even see them when I came in. They're missing one member though."

"Who?" Xander asked pretending not to care about the new students in the cafeteria.

"Buffy Cullen. She's not with them." Willow replied as she settled herself back and started picking on her food again.

"Well… If she is anything like those three hotties, she's probably getting chatted up already." Xander replied at a smiling Willow.

"I hope they're more social than the last new students." Willow added.

"Everyone is more social than the last new students." Xander said as he opened his soda can. "Even a rock has more socialising ability than them."

"They're not that bad. I bet when they're out of school, all they do is party and go out with girls." Willow said followed by a giggle. Xander sighed deeply to Willow's remark.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Nothing… All we need know are more hotties for girls to drool over." Xander replied annoyed at his reference.

"Well… The Cullen's are hotties… But Angel and Spike are just on another level." Willow replied as she smiled deeply to herself, lost in her own fantasy world.

* * *

"Something's wrong." Angel said.

"Something's always wrong, mate." Spike replied.

"No… Something is really wrong. There's a change, an unexpected one."

"How can you tell?"

"My Slayer instincts are going wild."

* * *

**Please, please, please R&R!!! Thanks for all you support!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel the Vampire Slayer**

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel & Twilight**

**This is post Eclipse. From BTVS and Angel I have just used characters and plot line for the basic BTVS. That's all.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not twilight, Angel or Buffy... They are all created by Joss Whendon and Stephanie Meyer… I'm just working on a 'what if' theory…**

**Summary: Bella and Edward didn't name their daughter Renesmee… They named her Elizabeth, Buffy for short. This is an AU from BTVS. Buffy isn't the slayer, she's a half vampire. And the title should tell you the rest.**

_

* * *

_

Oh God, where's the cafeteria hall?

Buffy thought. Buffy had to stay behind in her English class so the teacher could give her a list of books to read before the next lesson. Buffy tried running down many of the corridors but found herself walking around the school in circles rather than following the route that showed on her map. _Damn, this school and its identical looking corridors! _Buffy turned a corner and bumped into someone. She looked up to see the most dazzling dark eyes she's ever seen. Buffy's mouth dropped as she gawked at the person standing in front of her.

"Hi, can I help you?" The stranger said in deep voice with a hint of flirtation. The stranger smiled slightly which made Buffy blush a deep red and readjust herself as she realised her stare was probably making the stranger uncomfortable.

"Hi… er… I'm…er… I'm…" Buffy struggled to get a sentence out. She looked down at the piece of paper she held in her hand and tried to remember what she was doing before the handsome stranger ran into her.

"You're lost." The stranger replied as he held back a chuckle.

"Yes… Yes… That's exactly what I am." Buffy replied mindlessly before she realised what she said. Then she shook her head and looked back at the stranger. "Sorry, er… yes, I'm lost. I was looking for the cafeteria." Buffy tried to smile seductively but it didn't come out as expected and made the stranger back away few inches. Buffy looked down and blushed at her failure. _What is wrong with me?_ Buffy thought

"What you looking for?" The stranger asked again caught off guard at Buffy's beauty he had stopped paying attention to what she had said.

"The cafeteria. I've been trying to find it for ages but I keep going round in circles." Buffy replied as she looked at her map carefully.

"That's because you're in the wrong building. You'll want to follow this corridor to exit this building and turn left to the building marked with a big 'B'. Once inside that building you can then follow that map of yours." With that said the stranger walked past Buffy without another word.

"Hey! Thanks for your help!" Buffy shouted back as she watched the stranger leave. _Are all boys in this school this cute?_ Buffy thought to herself as she followed the stranger's directions to the cafeteria. Soon, Buffy found herself facing the doors to the cafeteria. She could see her family inside and for a moment contemplated walking away from the canteen. It'll cause my problems and answers. Best if I go in for a bit, Buffy thought as she rolled her eyes and walked in. Once inside the cafeteria, Buffy looked directly over at her family's table. She was oblivious to the sudden silence caused by her entrance. Buffy dragged her feet to the table and sat next to her mum, Bella dropping her backpack on the floor.

"We were just going out to look for. What took you so long?" Edward asked concernedly.

"I got lost." Buffy mumbled back as she took an apple from Bella's tray and played with it.

"How could you get lost in such a small school?" Emmett replied as he tried to hide a chuckle. Buffy didn't answer, she just pouted and tried to look away from her family's gaze. Buffy looked around the cafeteria hall, once she had sat down everyone had started talking as usual. Buffy looked at each table, she wanted what the other students had. She wanted friend she could sit with at lunch and talk about her day with. Everyone in school looked to be in groups of some sort. There were students laughing, talking loudly, and whispering to one another. Buffy finally met the eyes of Willow who sat across the cafeteria hall. Buffy then quickly looked away and returned her attention back to her family. Buffy could feel herself being bought to tears and tried to distract herself before she completely broke down in tears. She looked around the table to find her family members staring at her with worried expression.

"You ok, sweetie?" Rosalie asked in a motherly tone. Buffy nodded and tried to show a smile that looked as fake as it felt.

"Let's lighten the mood here. Talk about something else." Bella said as she squeezed her daughter's hand. "Did you enjoy your lessons?"

"They were ok. I knew most of the stuff from granddad's tuition's." Buffy replied.

"Well, that's good. You'll be the brightest kid in the class." Edward said encouragingly and proudly as he grinned at Bella.

Buffy kept her head down as she played with her apple without ever needing to take a bite.

"You know what you got next?" Alice asked as she tried to get Buffy out of the sad mood that had settled in.

"I think its Maths." Buffy replied curtly.

"Oh, we had Maths in the morning. It's a breeze. You'll probably have Mrs Smith as well." Rosalie replied with a perky tone, trying to pretend she doesn't notice Buffy's upset demeanour. Buffy nodded in reply as she bit her bottom lip. Bella and Edward looked at each and shrugged as the rest of the family resolved in spending their time quietly until lunch finished.

* * *

"Wow, she's hot!" Xander exclaimed when Buffy walked in to the class. "Wow!" Xander said again dazed at the blonde girl in front of him. Willow giggled at Xander reaction.

"She's really quite, though. She didn't say much in Biology." Willow said as she turned herself back to Xander.

"With a body like that, I don't blame her. She could get any guy in this school doing anything she wants." Xander said as he drooled over the petite blond.

"So, is she prettier than Cordelia?" Willow asked trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh, without a doubt! Way prettier!" Xander replied.

Willow turned around to see Buffy one last time but stopped to look at her for a bit longer. "She looks so sad." For a moment Buffy's and Willow's gaze met before Buffy quickly turned around and looked at her family. "I bet it's hard for her to come to a new town and make new friends." Willow said sympathetically as she carried on looking at Buffy.

"She'll make friends quickly. Look at her. Boy, I'd even pay to be friends with her." Xander said as he gawked at her.

Willow turned herself back to face Xander and frowned at his lack of tact in the conversation. "First of all… People who get paid to pretend to be your friends have a name. Secondly, she doesn't look like the type who's allowed to make friends. Look at how over protective her family are over her. They're watching all her actions. She looks trapped." Willow muttered in the end.

"No, you're looking in to it too much. She's new, she's obviously shy but she'll be fine. She's probably overwhelmed or something. Plus, if I had a sister like her, I'd be over protective too. But I don't!" Xander picked up a chip and pointed it at Willow. "So I can look at her and let her brothers worry over her." Xander sighed and continued to eat his lunch as he stole glances at the Cullen's table.

* * *

"Hey, Giles." Angel said as he walked into the school library. Giles stood near his desk holding up a big, hard back book with a dark brown leather cover.

"Angel, you made it. Where's Spike?" Giles asked as he looked up at his wife's nephew.

"He left school to get something to eat from the Café." Angel replied as he sat on the desk next to Giles.

"School food not good enough him?" The librarian said from behind his glasses.

"I think he's gone to checkout a waitress… Used the food excuse to make it seem more plausible." Angel replied as he reached behind the counter to pick up a leaflet. He looked at the school flyer for the prom theme and chuckled at the thought of it before scrunching it into a ball and throwing it in the bin. "Why'd you ask me to come? Anything new?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me. The watchers council called saying that a coven was moving into Forks. It's an unexpected exodus for them, which leaves us ill-equipped." Giles replied as he walked around the desk to a pile of books stacked on the floor. He picked up four of the books from the top and bought them round and put them down next to where Angel was seated. "We need to research thing strange occurrence. These books only contains so much information, known that we need at the moment."

"Vampires coming to Forks isn't a big deal. They come down, look around, Spike and I kill them and that's it. Then we wait for the next group to come. The only difference is, this time they've come a little earlier." Angel replied as he eyed the book next to him. _I hope Giles doesn't think I'll read all those, _Angel thought.

"Well, it's not that simple. This is the second, biggest and strongest coven in the vampire world. There isn't much written about them. Like the Volturi's, they obey by the first law of the vampires. But unlike the Volturi's they don't enforce the Vampire law on anyone else. The only thing I know about this coven is that… they have doubled in number since the last watcher came across them. They stay in a town for few years before they move on and so far, they haven't caused much trouble..." Giles said to Angel as he patted the books next to Angel.

"They're vampires, whether they cause trouble or not, it doesn't really matter. I'll kill them sooner or later." Angel replied mindlessly, not caring about what Giles was letting on.

"Well… Ok… I guess that is your job. So have you found anything out of the usual when you went patrolling last night?" Giles asked as he picked up a book next to Angel and started leafing through the pages.

"Well… Nothing out of the usual last night. Just met two wandering vampires but Spike got to them before I did. But there was something that happened today. When me and Spike were near the car park in the morning… We… er…" Angel tried to choose his words delicately, so Giles wouldn't catch on to what they were doing in the car park.

"You two were… What? Ditching class once more. God, Angel, when are you ever going to learn? You're graduating school soon. You need to pay attention in class." Giles said shaking his head at Angel.

"What's the point graduating? I don't think there are many jobs out there for a graduated Slayer. It's all pointless. I'll die doing what I'm doing anyways…" Angel replied.

"Now, stop it! This isn't a matter to be joked about with. Jenny and I worry over you and Spike day in, day out. If things could've been different, well… I wish they were." Giles said in stern tone which made Angel stand up and frown at the librarian speech.

"That's the point Giles… Things can't be different. This is how I am, accept it." Angel turned around and started walking towards the library's exit. He stood few steps away from the door and said, "I was going to say, I felt a strong presence of vampires in the school. I had been following the train all morning but…" Angel closed his eyes and remembered the pretty girl's face who pouted at him earlier. "I didn't get to them. They must have just wondered in." With that Angel stormed out the library's door, leaving the school grounds and heading towards his car. Giles stood glaring at the library's door, dumbfounded at the attitude Angel had taken towards his work.

* * *

"Sir, I have report on the One."

"Already, how much could you possibly have found out in such a short time?"

"The One was seen talking to the Slayer."

"What?!"

"Y-y-yes, Sir. I'm afraid so."

"The Slayer! Those vultures, now a days they can smell out a vampire from miles away. Tell me, did he smell your scent?"

"I don't think so. He got confused by another trail. He was unaware of my presence."

"Good… Good. Keep yourself hidden. But keep close too. There's great danger if you were to be found." The line went dead before a reply could be heard.

* * *

**Thanks for all your comments, I really appreciate it! Please R&R this chapter too. Thanks! **


End file.
